Since the enactment of the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA), many newly constructed buildings and facilities are designed to be accessible to those with special needs, including, for example, those in wheelchairs and the blind. Examples of design features targeting those with special needs include the inclusion of curb cuts, the use of audible signals at intersections utilizing traffic lights, and the use of ramps at raised or lowered building entrances. However, despite these advances, there remain a significant number of streets, buildings, and businesses that are not prepared to accommodate persons with such special needs. This is especially true in areas in which significant construction occurred earlier than the enactment of the ADA. Consequently, it is often difficult for those with special needs to be able to determine which facilities in a given area may be compatible with a specific set of needs or capabilities. This problem is particularly acute when those with special needs travel to unfamiliar areas and need to determine routes that are compatible with a specific set of needs or capabilities.